The present disclosure relates to predicting the future resource needs in a data center, and use of the prediction by systems in the data center to more efficiently manage the resources of the data center.
A data center can include various computing resources, including processing resources, storage resources, and networking resources, among others. In some examples, the data center operator can lease computing resources to subscribers. For example, an organization can lease computing resources to operate a website. In these examples, the data center can organize computing resources into storage allocations, which can provide a way to compartmentalize and keep separate the resources being used by different tenants. The data center can further include automated systems for on-boarding new subscriptions and managing the data in active storage allocations.